


I love you too much not to say

by LesbianLizalfos



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Angst(?), Blood, Bones Breaking, Cussing, Death, Guns, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Ouch, Racism, Requited Love, Violence, but not for our boys, do I need to put a tw?, i feel like the tags work, im trying, just give it a min, mentions of bombs, these tags are all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLizalfos/pseuds/LesbianLizalfos
Summary: Benji and Ethan wake up to a dangerous situation. Will they be able to escape?
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Benji groaned when he came to, his head hurt. The blonde brought his hand to the back of it, he felt something sticky and wet, so, blood, he assumed. It was dark, the only source of light was from a tv showing static. Benji could feel stone against his back. 

“You awake, Benji?” He heard a familiar voice ask.  
“Ethan? Where are we?”  
“I don’t know, I’m trying to find a way out.” 

The tv that was playing static made a loud *BEEP*, making both men look to it. 

On the screen was a face Benji had learned all too well. A believer of the ‘old’ world, with a quick temper. Ethan and Benji had been trailing him after bombing a pride parade held in New York. He targeted a float built by African American drag queens. Yeah, he wanted that old world. Danny McKellen.

“Well, good morning! Er.. afternoon, I should say.” The ginger said with a smile “Now, I’m sorry it had to come to this, but you guys have just been.. such a pain in my ass!” McKellen cleared his throat. “I’m just trying to make the world better, can’t you guys see that?”  
Ethan was clenching just fists “You’re trying to make it so only white people exist. You’re a racist and a murderer.” He growled. Danny was clearly holding back a few insults.  
“And homophobic!” Benji piped up from his spot.  
“Shut it! Both of you! God, this is why we rid of people like you, you ruin this beautiful- er, almost beautiful world of ours!” After a few minutes of Danny rambling on more, Ethan glaring, and Benji holding back from making sarcastic comments, a female voice from behind the screen said  
“Danny, would you shut the fuck up already?”  
“Yup, sorry. Anyways, I hope you guys like swimming!” Danny cackled, the tv going black. 

Benji and Ethan felt water touch their feet.  
“Shit.” Ethan said. They both broke into action at once, Benji looking for a loose stone in the wall and Ethan kicking at a cracked part in the wall. 

As Benji desperately pried at the wall, his fingers and nails protesting at the hard surface rubbing harshly against them, Ethan had began to punch the cracked stone, small chunks coming off. His knuckles were bloody, and his teeth were gritted but he kept going.  
“Ethan! I- if we don’t make it out of this-“ The brunette cut him off, “We will!”  
Benji felt tears well up, Ethan always had so much hope. He didn’t know how, but he always kept faith they would get out of a situation. 

“I’ll protect you, Benji. I have to. We’ll make it.” Ethan exclaimed, more to himself than anything though. The water had risen to their necks. Ethan was still pounding at the stone, his movements slowed from the water. Benji felt the desperation in his movements. He had to tell him. He didn’t want to die without letting Ethan know.  
“Ethan, look at me.” The Brit said. Ethan turned his head and Benji gave him a small smile “I’m in love with you. I couldn’t die without telling. I love you too much not to say. I just- I had to tell you.” Benji took a deep breath, as did Ethan, as the water engulfed their heads. 

Benji almost gasped when he saw a large chunk of the stone be pushed out by the water, and the stone wall slowly started to crumble. This motivated Ethan to push on the stone and Benji joined in, the water spilling out into a dark room. Benji gasped, he’d never been more grateful for oxygen in his life. Rocks were scattered all around them and Ethan was also gulping air in. Before they got a chance to do anything, bright lights filled the room and a booming voice came out through a speaker.

“Well, looks like you survived. Good job, I told Danny that old chamber wouldn’t work. In your state though, I don’t know if you’ll be able to handle my men.” Her commanding voice cut out. A door to the front of the room swung open and 4 large men entered the room.


	2. I love you, too, it’s ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Benji face more trouble, once again trying to avoid death.

Chaos broke out. Two of the men going for Benji, two of them going for Ethan. Benji ducked out of the men’s outstretched arms, swinging around with his fists up. One of them laughed as both of them pulled out guns, pointing them at his head. The Brit put his hands up.

Meanwhile, Ethan was dodging punches sent at him, he had successfully knocked the guns out of the other guard’s hands. The brunette grunted when his left cheek was hit with a solid fist. Before the man had time to pull his arm back, Ethan had grabbed it, pulled on it, and driven his elbow down onto the guard’s joint, a loud *POP* sounding throughout the room.   
“Fuck! Mike, get your gun!” He gritted out through his teeth to who was now known as Mike. 

Benji watched this from his side of the room, Ethan diving for the gun Mike was going for. Ethan kicked Mike in the stomach just before he reached the gun. The brunette pointed it at Mike’s head and pulled the trigger, blood spraying against the wall and the man cradling his broken elbow. One of the gunmen turned to shoot Ethan. Benji lunged after him, a loud shot ringing out and a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. He gasped, his shoulder bumped into the guy he jumped after, and then he hit the ground, the wind being knocked out of him.

“Benji!” Ethan called out. His face turned deadly. He pointed the weapon to the man Benji had bumped into, shot, then aimed at Benji’s shooter, hitting them both between the eyes. Ethan got up to run over to his friend. Broken-arm-guy had other plans, tackling Ethan to the ground with his good arm. The brunette wheezed and put his gun to the man’s abdomen and pulled the trigger. Ethan pushed him off, running over and finally getting it Benji, who was gingerly pressing his palm to his wound.

“I-I’m ok.. didn’t hit anything vital, I don’t th-think.” Benji said. He was pale, sweat mixing in with the water they had almost been drowned in. Ethan helped the blonde sit up, and started to help press against the injury. “Listen, Ethan, about what I said earlier-“ Ethan surfed forward and caught Benji’s lips in a kiss, it wasn’t soft though, it was teeth clacking together in desperation as if this would be the only time they could. 

“I love you, too, it’s ok.” Ethan said once he pulled back. “We need to get out of here, can you-“ there was pounding on the shut door and Ethan and Benji whipped their heads to it, both praying to whatever entity that was up there that it wasn’t more guards. 

A group of IMF agents burst through the door, their guns raised. One of the agents in there was Luther and he sighed in relief seeing Ethan and Benji were mostly ok. He put his mouth to his radio, saying “We need medical in here, stat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this! My search history is fucked though lol. I’m not the best at fighting scenes, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways!


	3. Love is so annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan visits Benji in the hospital

Benji talked animatedly to Jane about the new Doom game, Doom Eternal, that had come out, and how he couldn’t wait to play it. Jane had agreed and said that once he plays it, he needs to tell her about what he thought. The two turned their heads to the door to see Ethan entering, with more flowers.

“Jesus Christ, more flowers, Ethan?” Benji laughed, glancing around the room at the other vases. The brunette nodded with a smile  
“You deserve them. Being shot isn’t fun.”  
“Ethan’s right, it’s not.” Jane piped up. The woman got up from her spot, dusting her jeans off, “I’ll leave you two alone, talk to you later, Benj!” She said as she left.

Ethan leaned down to Benji and their lips met for a small peck.  
“When are you coming home?” Ethan asked, sitting down and taking one of Benji’s hands.  
“In a couple of days. I’m excited, I’ll be able to play Doom Eternal. Maybe you could play! Oh- erm- well, you’re not very good at video games, so maybe we could stick to Animal Crossing for you.”  
“What’s Animal Crossing?”  
“You’ll find out. You could give me more flowers in that game.”  
Ethan laughed, “You deserve them, like I said! Sorry I bugged you with my affection!” Ethan feigned hurt.

Benji pulled him in for a kiss, smiling “Love is so annoying, but you’re worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end! I hope you guys liked it! Leave kudos if you feel like it, and go ahead and leave comments for requests or anything else!! Also, I have a headcanon that Jane also plays Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is so dumb, please, help.  
> The guy who plays Danny is Austin Amelio, because I said so. I hope you guys enjoyed!! I had fun writing this, please, leave kudos, and leave suggestions/criticism in the comments!!


End file.
